What's Up Doc?
by swimmergirlshalom
Summary: Nobody knows what's wrong with the doctor. The only thing they know is that something's up. At first they thought he was sick, but why wouldn't he sleep then?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

This is my very first doctor who fanfic and I am so excited to get started! Just a warning, there are some River Song spoilers in here, but nothing from Season 9 or 10. I haven't gotten there yet, so please don't tell me. I also do quote other episodes in this, meaning I repeat what they say or do in an episode. This story is the 10th doctor but some parts work as the 9th doctor id you prefer him. Without further ado, the story!

It's a normal day in the TARDIS, or as normal as it can get. The doctor, in his 10th regeneration, is flipping switches, as Rose is watching intensly, hoping one day she'll be able to fly the TARDIS herself.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, a little annoyed she didn't know yet.

"Foodyloodyoppero. The planet made of food."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"What kinds of aliens are on the planet?"

"To name a few we have Spaghettioah, Ramena, and Pizzareeyey."

"Really?"

"No, I'm kidding."

"Now you're kidding?!"

"Yep." He smiles.

"Let's go!" Rose finishes while rolling her eyes at the doctor.

As they step out the door, an odd odor hits their noses, and the doctor chomps on it.

"Yep. Definitely Foodyloodyoppero." The doctor concluded.

"Doctor, two things. One, can we please give the planet a new name? And two, did you just taste the air?"

"Okay... Um... If you can think of a better name, feel free to call it that. And yes. I did taste the air." He then asked, "Where do you wanna go?" as an attempt to change the subject.

"How about the candy beach?"

"What candy beach?"

"Turn around."

"Oh. Sure!" He says as he turns around and sees a sign pointing to the candy beach.

As they walk down the sidewalk, they get their first real look at the planet. Underneath their feet there is a hard candy (Pina Colada flavored) sidewalk. The misty air tasted like vaporized watermelon spray candy (You can look it up). Gummy trees surround the doctor and Rose. When they reach the beach, there was a sign that said "Welcome to the FLO Beach". Rose guessed it was made of chocolate or something like that because someone took a bite out of it and it was brown. Plus it smelled like chocolate.

Many beachfront stores appeared, ranging from sour kites to sugar surfboards. Rose was surprised the sugar surfboards didn't melt in the water.

"Let's go swimming." Rose suggested.

"You go ahead. Phone me if you need anything."

"Why won't you come? Are you allergic to the water or something?"

"No. I just feel like I'm forgetting something very important. It's right on the tip of my tongue and yet, I still have no clue what it is. Have fun at the beach and beware the gummy sharks." He joked.

"Noted." They both started laughing.

"But seriously. Those things bite."

"See you in a bit doctor."

"See you in a bit Rose."

Something moved in the shadows but now is nowhere to be seen.

The doctor walked around scanning things with his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Asked a middle aged women with brown hair and a green 2 piece swimsuit, including small pink fringes on the edges. Her pink flip flops matched the fringes color perfectly.

"Just regular inspections."

"With that thing?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"A little... Toy. It's my son's."

"Are you married?"

"Na. We got divorced."

"Well, my name is Jodi Wilson. How would you like to-"

"Hey, look at the time! I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Jodi Wilson."

He turned and walked away, and once he was out of sight he ran.

"It's like Jackie Tyler all over again." He muttered to himself.

"What'd you say about my mom?"

He turned around to find Rose standing behind him in a beautiful purple bikini.

"Oh... Um..."

"It's okay." She said when she saw him embarrassed. "Did you figure out what you forgot yet?"

"No. I got a little... Sidetracked."

"With what?"

"Well, people plus sonic screwdriver equals-"

"I get it. By the way, have you seen any restaurants around? I'm starving."

"Rose, we're on a planet made of food."

"Oh yeah! Thanks doctor. Enjoy hunting for the forgotten information!"

"Have fun in the water, or looking for food, or something."

"Bye doctor." Rose said with a laugh.

"Bye Rose."

As Rose turns away, the doctor runs towards her. He decides that even that his stomach hurts and the word food makes him gag, it's because he's hungry.

"Rose wait!"

"What doctor?"

"I could... I could get some food too."

"What about searching?"

"Eh. I'll do that later."

"Okay... How about we get a pizza basketball."

"Sure. There's a pizza basketball shop..."

He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans the area.

"... less than a block away." He finishes. Then he says, "How did you know there where pizza basketballs on this planet?"

"I guessed."

"Oh Rose. You're so smart!"

"Thanks doctor."

A flash of something goes by and again, disappears.

"Did you see that?" Rose asked.

"See what?"

"A flash of gray. Moving."

"A flash of... I know what I forgot! We gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"Have you ever heard of a weeping angel?"

"No. what is it?"

"It's an alien."

"I figured that. Can I have more information?"

"A weeping angel moves at the speed of sound. It can only move when you're not looking at it. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Their fast. Faster than you'd ever believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. If you blink they zap you back in time, and then you're stuck there forever. Well, if we have the TARDIS with us we can move. But then again someone would have to press the controls to get it to us and I'm the only one who knows how to fly her. Let's not let the weeping angels get us. Right Rose? Rose? Rose?"

Rose walks over with a pizza basketball in her hands.

"Sorry. I got hungry. Do you want some?"

"Na. A Time Lord can go 4 days without food. I'm not hungry." He lies.

"When was the last time you ate? You look pale!"

" Um... 5 days ago."

"Doctor! Eat some! You must be starving!"

"No really. I'm good."

"Doctor. Eat!"

"Fine!"

She splits the pizza basketball in half and gives it to the doctor.

"You shouldn't go that long without eating. It's dangerous."

"I know."

Rose looks up and spots a statue.

"Ooh! Look at the cool statue! It's an angel!" She exclaims.

"Rose, that's a weeping angel! We have to go!"

" I'm not going anywhere until you finish that pizza basketball."

"Rose! Lets go!"

"Finish the pizza basketball."

"Rose! Come on!"

"Fine! Eat it while we're running."

"I will! Just don't look away from the angel and please, don't blink."

" Got it."

They take turns running backwards, looking at the angel. The other makes sure they don't run into people. The doctor takes occasional bites of his pizza basketball even though he is really not hungry. He's afraid that if he doesn't eat it Rose will stop running. When they finally reach the TARDIS, the doctor has finished his pizza basketball.

"How didn't you remember the weeping angels were here?"

"Well, I've been here 3 times before this. The first time, no weeping angels. The second time, no weeping angels. The third time, the weeping angels invaded Foodyloodyoppero. Most got killed off. I don't know how many are still here. Interestingly, the humans killed them off. Foodyloodyoppero is a vacation place for humans. Only a few still know about it. Well, it was a bloody battle so I try to forget the third time."

"That was a long answer for such a short question. At least you finished your pizza basketball. Though you're still pale. Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine. Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The TARDIS shocked me."

"She's probably saying, go back out and help."

"Not gonna happen."

"No. Too dangerous."

"Come on Doctor."

"I said no."

"But that's what you do. You call yourself 'the doctor' for a reason."

The doctor sighs.

"Okay fine, but let me go to the bathroom first."

"Go ahead." Rose replied with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I like this chapter. You figure out more about whats wrong with the doctor. A new character will be introduced in this chapter too. I bet you can guess who it is. Thank you for all the follows and without further ado, the story!

CHAPTER 2

Less than a minute later, they were ready.

"So, How do we fight a weeping angel?" Rose asked.

"Well, first we ask around. Figure out how many there are. Then, depending on that, we get them to look at themselves or at each other. We only have time to ask one person. Lives are at stake here. Allons-y!"

They step out of the TARDIS and proceed to ask the first person they see.

"Hi! I'm John, this is Rose, and we're doing a survey. Will you participate?"

"I guess."

"First question. What's your name?"

"River Song."

"Great name. Now, how many angel statues have you seen?"

"Um... One."

"Thanks. That helps a lot."

"That was a quick survey."

"I know. We're just in a hurry."

"Well anyways, goodbye sweetie."

"What'd you call me?"

"Sweetie, I know you're the doctor."

The doctor looked very confused.

"Do you really not know who I am?" There was a pause.

"Please tell me you know who I am." Another brief pause followed.

"River Song? Melody Pond? Amy Pond? Rory Williams? Any of that sound familiar?"

"The first one. That's what you said your name was."

"Ugh. Can I at least see the TARDIS?"

" How do you know about the TARDIS?" Rose asked, finally entering the awkward conversation.

"You guys really don't know. I'll put it this way. Doctor, I know you in the future."

"What about me? Do you know me?"

"What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Well, let's go find that weeping angel."

"River Song. How do you know I'm talking about the weeping angels?" The doctor asked.

"Like I said. I know you in the future."

"Prove it."

River whispers something in the doctor's ear.

"What did she say?" Asked Rose.

"She knows my name."

"Which is?"

"Allons-y everyone. We have a weeping angel to catch! River, lead the way!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm just not ready to tell anyone my name yet."

"It's alright, I just don't get why it's a big deal."

"It just is."

"I'll let you tell me when you're ready."

"Or never." The doctor decided.

"Doctor!"

"Fine. I might tell you eventually."

"Thanks doctor."

"Sweetie and Rose! Focus! We need to capture that angel! We need to go back to the TARDIS."

As they walk back to the TARDIS, the doctor starts feeling nauseous. He's hoping no one will notice, but Rose is smart.

"Doctor? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You don't look to good."

" I just need some food. I'll be fine."

"Okay. You should eat when we get back."

"I will."

When they reach the TARDIS, Rose goes to the kitchen and gets him a banana and some crackers. The doctor immediately starts to eat.

"Did I miss something?"Asked River.

"He's not been eating very much, but I think he'll be fine. He's strong. Anyways, I'll get a mirror!"

"Rose, why would you do that?"Questioned the doctor.

"To put in front of the angel so it's looking at itself."

"Oh. Great idea! River, scratch the rope, glue, and the dozen watermelons!"

"A dozen watermelons doctor? Really?"Laughed Rose.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else."

Rose and River make eye contact and start laughing.

"What?" The doctor asks. "What's so funny? Oh. Never mind."

"Let's get going!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Rose is right. The weeping angel could have zapped 20 people back in time by now. Plus, its 11:30 and some of us need to sleep. We're not all full time lord."

"Hey! I sleep! Well, only 2-3 hours a night, but I still sleep!" The doctor defended.

"Again, let's get going!"

When they walk outside the TARDIS, they find out it's pitch black, except the street lamps and the stars.

"I can't be the only one thinking this but, what the hell are those street lamps made of. Sweetie, don't taste it. That would gross." River decided.

River's phone beeps. It says,

From: Amy Pond

Where are you? You said you would be here 20 minutes ago! Rory's half- asleep already.

River texts back,

From: River Song

Be there in a minute. I'm with the doctor in his 10th regeneration. In his words, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. :)

From: Amy Pond

See you soon.

" I gotta go. My mom wants me at her house." Said River.

She presses a button on her vortex manipulator and disappears. Then she reappears.

"Meet me at the coordinates 2387E and 2747S at 1:00. That's the FLO Beach. If you don't show up, I'll know something's up." River told the doctor and Rose.

"You really don't trust us to correctly capture the weeping angel do you?" The doctor said.

"No. No I don't."

River presses a button on her vortex manipulator and she disappears.

"We have to capture the weeping angel without us touching it or it touching us." The doctor decided.

"What time is it? I'm exhausted."

"12:07. How are you tired?"

" Well, it's late and I'm human. Plus, Ah! I found the weeping angel!"

"Remember. Don't blink."

"Do you know how hard not blinking is?"

"Yes! I've gotten stuck with them before!"

"Doctor, the mirror!"

"On it!"

He takes the mirror and places it in front of the angel.

"You can blink now."

"Thank you. That was hard!"

"I know! It was when I did it too."

"Time lords blink the same as humans?"

"Yep. Well, pretty close."

"We should get to FLO Beach. It's 12:47."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember? I looked at the time."

"Oh."

"So doctor, how long will it take to get there?"

"I'm a time lord, not a GPS."

"Take out the sonic screwdriver and press the button that identifies the thingy."

"The thingy?"

"Well, I forgot what I was saying as I was saying it."

The doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver and scans the area.

"About 10 minutes. That's exactly 1:00. Allons-y Rose!"

They begin to walk towards FLO Beach. As they walk they feel something touch their backs. They then find themselves at Winter Quay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! In this chapter you will figure out what's wrong with the doctor! I'm not going to talk for hours so here's the story!

"Oh no." States the doctor.

"What?" Rose asks back, pretty worried.

He picks up the sonic screwdriver and starts scanning everything.

"Just what I thought."

"What doctor?!"

"This is Winter Quay. Where the weeping angels house their victims. River's gonna kill us for getting touched."

"So that's what I felt on my back!"

"Yeah."

"Where's the exit?"

"Rose, there are weeping angels surrounding every inch of this place. We can't escape. We're stuck here until we die. Or until River gets us, which the chances of her saving us are very slim."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I did, but you went to get a pizza basketball and therefore, didn't here me say that."

"Sorry."

"Are you still tired?"

"Exhausted. I haven't stayed up this late since college. I'm practically falling asleep standing up."

"You go ahead to sleep. I'll watch the weeping angels."

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"I'll be alright. Remember, time lords don't need as much sleep as humans do."

"If you say so."

Rose layed down and immediately fell asleep, while the doctor kept guard, actually kind of tired.

-7 hours later-

"Rose, it's 7:15. Time to wake up."

Rose stood up and got a good look at the doctor.

"You look really tired. Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" Rose questioned.

"I'm sure."

The doctor's eyes start to close and he snaps them open.

"Are you positive you can stay awake?"

"Well... No."

"This time, I'll stay awake and you can sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"Do we need what happened with food to happen with sleep?"

"I guess not."

They hear something in the hallway next to them and then a scream. They walk down that hallway, to find River walking towards them. She has a badly broken wrist.

"What happened?"Asked Rose.

"A weeping angel grabbed hold of me and I broke my wrist trying to get it out." River explained.

"I'll be right back." Said Rose.

She returned with a med kit in her hands.

"Saw this down the hallway. I guess the weeping angels don't want us hurt because this is a ultimate med kit. It has splints and casting material and everything like that."

Rose took out the casting material and placed it on River's wrist.

"Sweetie's lucky to have you Rose. You're an amazing person."

"Thanks River"

"Now Rose, can I talk to you in this room right here?"

"Sure."

They open the door to a random room.

"Why does he look so tired?"River asked.

"I don't know. He said he could stay awake for 2 days straight and he did. I had to make him sleep in the middle of the day. He looked better then, than he does now. Let's question him."

They walk back into the hallway

"Doctor, how long have you been awake?" Rose asks.

"...Um... 4 days..."

"Sweetie! Down on the floor, asleep now!"

"I'm good. By the way, River, How did you get to winter quay?"

"There was a weeping angel at FLO Beach. It grabbed me by the wrist. Sweetie, stop changing the subject and sleep."

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I slept from the time I got to Winter Quay to the time I found you guys. Evidently it's really hard to sleep with a weeping angel holding onto you. Now sleep."

"Wait."

"What!"

"What about your vortex manipulator?"

"The weeping angel has it. This is the last time I"m gonna say it. Sleep."

The doctor lays down and quickly falls asleep. Rose turns to River and says,

"I'm worried about him. He's not sleeping or eating."

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I don't think he feels good. When time lords are sick, they get nightmares every time they close their eyes. They also don't eat much and tend to be very pale." River stated.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm part time lord. Plus it's not like I've never been sick before. I haven't been ill in a while so if he has a bug or something, I will most likely catch it."

"Can it be passed to me?"

"Only if I get it."

"Okay good. Wait. Not good."

"Should we sneak check his temperature?"

"Yeah."

Rose pulled a thermometer out of the med bag. She then sticks it in the doctor's mouth."

"What is a time lords normal temperature?" Asked Rose.

"Same as human."

When the thermometer beeps, River takes it out of his mouth.

"105.3. "She says.

"Oh my god! That's high!"

"I told you he doesn't feel well. We need to find a way out of here so we can get him to the med bay."

Rose spots something on the ground.

"River, is that your vortex manipulator?"

"Yes it is! We can get out of here. I'll wake up sweetie!" Then she says, " Sweetie! Wake up!"

"I'm up!"

"Doctor, are you feeling okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"You're pale sweaty, and look cold."

"I'm not cold."

River presses a button on her vortex manipulator and they end up in the TARDIS. The doctor has a coughing fit.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're feeling good. I think you're lying."

"Why would I be lying?"

"Because you don't want us to know you're ill."

"I would tell you if I felt ill."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm *cough* su *cough cough* sure."

The doctor then has another coughing fit which makes him look even sicker.

"So sweetie, you wouldn't mind if me and Rose took your temperature?"

"You should trust me enough that when I say I'm not ill, I'm not ill."

"Okay... But if you change your mind, just-"

River is interrupted by the doctor's third coughing fit.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're feeling well."

He finally gave up.

"Fine! I admit it! I feel really sick. I just have so much to do. I didn't to sit in bed all day."

"Took you long enough! Me and Rose knew the entire time. Well, not entire but some of the time. We took your temperature while you were asleep."

"You had to? Really? What was it?"

"105.3"

"I'm that sick? What the hell do I have?"

"We don't know. The TARDIS needs to do a scan." River explained.

"TARDIS, do a health scan." Ordered the doctor.

On the screen, it says:

Rose Tyler- Healthy

River Song- Healthy

The Doctor- Barrow Virus

"This is just what I was afraid of. The Barrow Virus has really bad symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, sore throat, coldness, sweating, very high fever, dizziness, cough, migraines, trouble breathing, mood swings, and short term memory loss. It's pretty bad."

"How did you memorize that?"Rose asked.

"I'm reading the screen."

"Oh."

"You should lay down sweetie. You look dizzy."

"I am. I know I should lay down but we still need to capture that weeping angel."

"Okay. At least get some medicine. Maybe then your fever will go down."

"You should get some too River."

"What? Why?"

"Pain meds for your wrist. You look in pain."

River knew there was no sense in arguing with a sick dotor.

"I guess I should."


	4. Chapter 4

I just thought of something really random. It's weird that Rose and River's names are both things you can find in nature and they both start with R! Sorry. That was off topic. Now that I have reviews I will answer those first!

BADWOLF1221- I've actually written a lot of chapters, its just a matter of typing them up and I can tell you, he does get much worse.

Guest- That temp difference will come into play later. I can't tell you how, but it will.

\- Thanks!

doctor712-You will see in this chapter.

Oswin Cadwin- Thank you! It makes my day when I get reviews like that!

Thanks for the reviews and follows and I really hope you like this next chapter! By the way, if you haven't read 's fanfiction called 'The Ultimate Fandom Fanfiction', you should read that too. One of my friends, named Herizon, wanted me to add her in so you'll see her in this chapter! She's actually a very important character. Also, slight OOC. Here's chapter 4!

River and the doctor walk down to the med bay for well, their meds. They then meet Rose out front.

"While you two were in the med bay, I got another mirror. This time we can't leave the weeping angel unattended, even with a mirror. I guess the mirror fell or something."

"You're right. Rose, can I speak with you in another room?" River asked.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Questioned the doctor.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have just said it here."

"We can go to my room. It's right there. And soundproof!" Rose raised her voice when she said the word soundproof and the doctor blushed.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to make your room soundproof!"

"We're wasting time!" Yelled River.

Rose and River walk into Rose's room.

"Are you sure we should let the doctor come with us? He's really ill." River said.

"I'm not sure, I mean don't you detect an alien other than the weeping angels here? Wow. You know you've traveled with him for a while when you start to detect other aliens."

River sighs.

"I didn't want to bring this up yet, but I know who that alien is. It's the master. He's like the daleks. But a time lord."

"Time lord? I thought... Never mind. Should we tell him?"

"No. Well, yes. We shouldn't make it a surprise, that's for sure."

They walk back into the main room to find the doctor arguing with the TARDIS.

"Yes I have enough energy to go out there! *Pause*. Yes! *Pause*. No! *Pause*. Why would you say that? My fever has gone down to 103.0! Granted, that's still pretty high, but it's better than I've been doing! *Pause*. Ugh. I knew I was sick when I threw up in the bathroom right before fighting that weeping angel! Why are you asking me these questions? *Pause*. Fine! I'll take medication with me!"

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed to get his attention. "You threw up and didn't tell me!"

"It's okay. I feel fine now!"

"Sweetie, we need to tell you something. Brace yourself."

"The master is here. I know. You guys had the door open. I could hear every word you said."

"Oh." Rose said. It was her turn to blush now.

They walk outside the TARDIS and find the master staring them straight in the face.

"Hi doctor. And two people I don't know. I'm the master."

"I'm Rose, this is River."

"So you're here to capture the weeping angel. Well so am I and-"

The doctor has another coughing fit, which makes him really dizzy. He has a migraine but doesn't want to admit to being weak, especially in front of the master. River mouths 'Are you okay?' to the doctor and he mouths 'I will be' back. When he puts his head in his hands, River realized he had a migraine. River then mouths, 'Do you have a migraine?' and he just nods. She mouths to Rose, 'He has a migraine'. She mouths back, 'Oh'.

"Where were we? Oh yes. I was saying, I'm here to capture the weeping angel and no one is gonna stop me."

The master waits for the doctor to make a comeback, but the doctor is half- asleep. The master raises an eyebrow and looks at the doctor closely.

"Ooh. Is the mighty doctor not feeling well?"He asked in a teasing voice.

This snapped the doctor out of his daze. He lifted his head out of his hands and said, "I'm not sick."

"Yes you are."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're pale, sweaty, half- asleep, shivering, your head was in your hands, and your voice is cracking when you talk."

"Okay... I might be sick, but I can still fight you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"All I have to do is get close to you and you could catch this virus. It's highly contagious."

"What virus could be so bad? Migraine's aren't contagious so what virus has migraine symptoms? I mean, it's obvious you have one. Wait. You can't have the-"

"Barrow virus. I have the barrow virus."

"Get away from me!"

"That's what I thought!"

While the master and the doctor are arguing, Rose and River step inside the TARDIS.

"I've never seen the doctor fight like this before. What's happening?"

"Mood swings. And judging by his violence, he could really hurt someone without thinking twice about it."

"That's not good. Can you watch the doctor and the master on the screen while I get some lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want something."

"No thanks."

"On that note, I'll be back in less than a minute. Literally. The TARDIS can cook anything in a matter of seconds."

River sat in front of the screen watching her husband fight the master, but it wasn't a typical doctor-enemy fight. It was more like a fight you would see in a middle school cafeteria. But with time lords. River knew who would win. The master had 2 choices. Surrender and loose, or keep fighting and get sick. She was pondering what he would do when Rose ran into the room.

"River! The doctor didn't tell us something! When I was walking to the kitchen, the TARDIS switched up the rooms and I ended up in the library! There was a book on the floor about the Barrow Virus. The TARDIS, like she wanted us to know this, flipped open to the effects page! The book said, the virus could be fatal!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's really bad." To change the subject she asked, "Why do you have a white arctic fox following you? She has wings!"

"Isn't she cute! I named her Herizon."

"Really Rose? Really?"

"Yep. Found her in the library just wondering around. I named her Herizon because-"

"Hi guys! I'm Herizon! My favorite food is pizza! I'm random and I love balloons!" Herizon interrupted.

"Tell you what. If you help us fight the master and we win, you can have as much pizza and as many balloons as you want." Said Rose.

"Yay! Thank you!"

They step out of the TARDIS and start the battle. Evidently arctic foxes have a short attention span, because Herizon pulled out a warrior cats book and said,

"Why Fireheart? Why?"

"We are in the middle of the battle!" River exclaimed.

"Plus, where did you get the book? You have no pockets. You're a fox." Said the doctor.

"Magic! Muahahahahahahehehehehehe!"

"I hate to interrupt this odd moment, but where is the master?" Rose asked.

"And where is my book?"

They find the master sitting on a caramel bench reading Herizon's book. Angry, Herizon attacks the master by pinning him to the floor.

"It's my book! Give it back!"

"We're missing another one." Stated Rose.

Rose, River, and Herizon, walk around the block in hopes to find the doctor while the master runs off, still with Herizon's book.

"Hey! My book!"

"We can get it back later. Right now we have to find sweetie."

They find him leaning over a trashcan, throwing up.

"I really don't feel good." He stated.

"I can see that. How long have you been throwing up?"

"About-"He is interrupted by him vomiting again.

"Oh sweetie." River said, while rubbing his back. "Didn't you bring extra medication?"

"Yeah. But first I would have to stop-"

He starts throwing up again.

"I would have to stop throwing up first."

"I guess you're right. We wouldn't want you throwing up your medicine."

Rose takes a thermometer out of her backpack. She has extra medicine, a thermometer, and other things to help the doctor, in her backpack.

"I packed this bag before I ended up in the library."

She gives it to the doctor who then puts it in his mouth. When it beeps he reads it aloud.

"107.7."

"Oh my god sweetie! We need to get you into the TARDIS now!"

"I don't have my key! The master *Cough* took it!"

"Rose?"

"Left it in Winter Quay. What about your vortex manipulator?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"Sweetie, lay down on the bench and sleep. We'll worry about the weeping angels and the master."

"I'm good."

"Sweetie, by the name of Gallifrey, lay down this instant!"

Without enough energy to protest, he layed down. It was surprisingly not sticky given that it was caramel.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him." Said Herizon.

"I know. I just wanted him to get better and he can't get better if he's fighting the weeping angels." Argued River.

"Point taken."

The master walks over to the spaghetti bush they were standing in front of.

"Where's the doctor?"The master asked, oddly in a worried manor.

"Asleep." Answered Rose.

"Where was he when you ran off?"

"He was... Hey! I don't have to tell you!"

"Just tell me where he was!"

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother! That was a brotherly fight you guys saw. Did you even listen to what we were saying?"

"No..."

"Just because I don't always seem to care, he's family, and I feel bad when he's sick!"

"I don't believe you're his brother."

"He is." Said a voice from behind them.

"Doctor! What are you doing awake? You have a 107.7 degree fever! You need rest!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, you guys aren't always the quietest people ever."

"He has a 107.7 degree fever? Go lay back down!" Said the master.

"Can you give us back the TARDIS key?" Asked River.

"Sure."

The master reached into his pockets. No key is found.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been kind of long since I last posted... School is almost out, I had National Junior Honor Society stuff, vacation with my boyfriend, etc. Reviews...

BADWOLF1221- I might not put it in this chapter, but I will eventually. This is the 'hungry master' as you called it.

Oswin Cadwin- I know he's a little OOC but I actually just finished watching the magicians apprentice, which makes the master seem a little less OOC. Have you seen that one? Thanks for reviewing!

Guest- I do tend to turn events like that. It's just me I guess.

Thanks for all the reviews! Just out of curiosity, how far have you guys gotten in doctor who? Please comment your answers. Now... The story!

"I can't find it." The master concluded.

"You lost it!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Sorry..."

"Did you check your pants pockets and your jacket pockets?"

"Are you questioning me?"

River sighed a sigh of annoyance. "Never mind. We'll just have sweetie sleep on the bench again. Where is he? Is he throwing up again?"

"Again? Is that where he was?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Rose and River at the same time.

They glance over to find the doctor asleep on the grass. He's curled up tightly in a ball.

"He looks terrible. Out of all the times I've seen him, I've never seen him this sick. I mean, I've seen him with a slight cold, but not like this. It's just weird. I'm typically the one ill. Not him! He shouldn't be like this!" Yelled River.

"Calm down River." Said Rose.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about him."

She bends down and places a hand on his forehead and quickly pulls it away.

"Burning hot. Like I guessed."

The doctor suddenly wakes up coughing

"Why is everyone standing over me?"

"You're sick and we're worried." River stated.

"That's why I feel so bad."

"Short term memory loss." Rose decided.

The doctor has yet another coughing fit.

"I'm so tired. Rose, what time is it?" Asks the extremely sick doctor.

"Does it matter? You're allowed to sleep whenever you want."

"I'm curious."

"11:33 pm."She said as she checked the time on her phone.

Herizon suddenly runs over.

"Look at this cool toy I found!" She exclaimed.

"That's the TARDIS key! Herzion, you're a lifesaver!" Rose said. She then whispered, "Maybe even literally."

Rose bend down and gave Herizon a kiss.

"Let's get sweetie in bed. Everyone sleep. We'll get the weeping angel tomorrow! Master? Are you coming with us?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! I'll come!"

"You can take the guest room in the 3rd hallway, 2nd door on the right. I think. If the TARDIS didn't change it around like she did when I first got on my second night." Rose said.

"Got it."

"Goodnight everyone." Rose concluded.

"Goodnight." Everyone answered at the same time.

They silently walked back to the TARDIS. Rose helped the doctor walk. River and the master both said they would help, but they could both catch the barrow virus easily. Plus, River had a broken wrist. When they got back, they all went back to their rooms. Herizon roomed with the doctor to make sure he was alright through the night. In the morning they all woke from the sound of yelling coming from the doctor's room. River was the first to enter.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked.

"He's having trouble breathing!" Yelled Herizon.

"Well, can't you use your magic to create an oxygen mask?"

"Oh yeah! Potato! Potato! Ching chong tomato!"Herizon chanted.

An oxygen mask appeared on the doctors face.

"How did potato potato ching chong tomato generate an oxygen mask?"

"It didn't. I just wanted to say that."

Rose ran into the room.

"What happened?!"

"Sweetie's having trouble breathing, but everything is under control now."

"That's good."

The master then entered the room.

"My brother's having trouble breathing?"

"Yes, but he's good now."

"Can we go get the weeping angel now that everyone's awake?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Answered River.

"Okay. Herizon, stay with the doctor. Phone us if anything happens. Well, press the call button with your paws. River charged her vortex manipulator, so we can get there in a matter of seconds. You ready guys?"

"Yes!" River and the master chanted.

"Tomato!" Said Herizon. "That means yes." She continued when she saw the raised eyebrows.

"Oh. Allons-y!"

Everyone looked at Rose funny.

"What? So he can say it, but I can't?"

Everyone laughed. Rose, River, and the master, grabbed the mirror and walked out of the TARDIS while Herizon stayed behind.

"So, why did my brother get that arctic fox?"

"I have no clue, but she's coming in handy." Replied River.

"Yeah she- Weeping angel!" Yelled the master.

"Where?" Asked Rose.

"Where I'm looking!"

"Oh duh!"

Rose placed the mirror in front of the angel which froze the angel in its place. Then it falls and everybody blinks, but the angel doesn't move.

"We all blinked, so why didn't the angel move?" Asked Rose.

River spotted something. Actually, more like someone.

"Sweetie! What are you doing out of bed?" Questioned River.

"Well, you guys were... You were... I don't know! I just *cough* got bored *cough*!"

"Is it at least easier to breathe? I see you took the oxygen mask off."

"Yes *cough*. I can *cough* breathe now *cough*."

"Your cough has gotten worse. How's your fever?"

"I don't know!"

Rose gets out the thermometer and hands it to the doctor. He puts it in his mouth and takes it out when it beeps.

"101.9." He said.

"Well, that's better." River decided.

"Yeah. I guess. But I still feel horrible."

"Of course you do sweetie. You're sick, but it is good you're fever has gone down, even though it's still pretty high. Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah. My fever wouldn't have gone down if I didn't."

River rolls her eyes at the doctor.

"Guys, where's the weeping angel?" Herizon asked.

"I thought you we're watching it!" Claimed the doctor.

"I thought you we're!"

"I was talking to River *cough* and Rose!"

"I was talking-"

"Stop arguing! We have to find that weeping angel!" Yelled Rose.

"I have and idea! Rose, look down *cough* at FLO Beach. River, convention center *cough*. Master, take the mall. Herizon *cough*, look at *cough cough* the *cough cough cough cough* sports *cough* stadium. I'll take the-"

The doctor had another coughing fit.

"Found the weeping angel!" Yelled Herizon.

"Don't blink!" Said River.

"I'm a fox! I don't blink often!"

"Yeah. That should have occurred to me."

"I brought tape! We can tape the weeping angel to the mirror!" Suggested Rose.

"Sure, just don't touch the angel."

"How can I do that?"

"I'll do it. I mean, you guys all have these amazing lives ahead of you and I'm a fox. I can't do everything humans can do. I can't drive a car. I can't get a job. I can't buy a house. I can't go to school. At least this way I can do something beneficial with my life. I can use my magic but it will be like touching the angel." Decided Herizon.

"No Herizon. We're not gonna let you do that. Who's gonna have Warrior Cat and Silver Brumby conversations with me? I mean those are like the best books ever! Please-"

"Guys! The doctor is having trouble breathing again!" Yelled Rose.

They all ran over to the doctor, except Herizon. Rose pulled an oxygen mask out of her bag.

"Just in case." She said.

She put it on the doctor and his breathing evened out. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. You can probably guess what happened while they were over there. They walked back over to the weeping angel who was taped to the mirror. A Warrior cats book lied on the ground and tears formed in the master's eyes.

"Master, are you crying?" Asked Rose.

"No. My eyes are... Sweating."

"Sure they are. Sure." River said.

Rose and River started laughing. A few minutes passed as they looked up at the cotton candy clouds.

"Let's burn the weeping angel." The doctor suggested.

"Sweetie! You took off the oxygen mask! Again!"

"I gave it back to Rose."

"Rose, you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Well, obviously I didn't!"

"Does it matter who had the mask? I can breathe now!"

"You said that last time, sweetie!"

"And I could *cough* breathe for a while."

"Ugh. Good point. I hate it when you're right."

"Let's burn the angel. That's a good plan." Rose decided.

"Spaghetti forest." The doctor said randomly.

"What?"

"We can burn the angel in the spaghetti forest."

"Oh! Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

So, I love writing sick!fics and I've actually been working on another on as well as this one, but for Supernatural! When I get that posted, feel free to check it out! Don't worry. I won't abandon this story though. I love this one! Also, I'm so sorry for the wait! I will try to do at least 1 update a week from now on! Reviews!

Whoviansarethebest- Thanks! In the newest chapters I've written, I have watched out for dialogue. (Not typed, written, so not this chapter really.). I really do need to watch my slang, but the bathroom thing was actually my 11 year old sister. She got a hold of my fanfiction but I laughed so I kept it. Her username is cheerleadergirlshalom if you want to check hers out.

BADWOLF1221- Thanks for continuing to read this story! I actually just finished The Husbands Of River Song, so I'm all caught up! I'm actually typing on a laptop, but thanks for the advice!

Doctor712- Thanks! I"m sorry for the long wait again!

I was also wondering if anyone else should get sick! If so, comment on who! The story!

They grab the angel by the tape, (They don't want to touch the angel) and bring it to the Spaghetti forest. Then something occurs to the master.

"Guys? How will we light a fire with food?"

"Maybe we could... I don't know! My sonic won't work... I guess-" The doctor got silent when he heard footsteps in the background.

"Hide!" Whispered River.

They hid behind some meatball trees.

"What are the leaves made of?" Asked Rose quietly and curiously .

The doctor pulled one off and ate it.

"Broccoli."

"You really shouldn't have eaten that." River said.

"Its a planet made of food! I knew it would be edible!"

River rolled her eyes at the doctor. She knows he knew what she meant. He then started coughing again. When he noticed everyone staring at him he said,

"I'm fine! I'm always alright. I'm the doctor! A fever doesn't stop me! Everyone knows that! I fought Daleks with a 105 degree fever before! I probably shouldn't have but-"

River stopped him.

"You're rambling. Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a little."

"Positive."

"Okay... I'll take your word for it. Don't hesitate to tell us if you need to lay down."

"Okay. Quiet. The footsteps are coming."

"Go Grace! Go!"Yelled a voice in the background.

The master walked out and disappeared from sight. Then they heard a scream. The master's scream.

"What do we do?" Asked Rose quietly.

"We save him. Simple as that. He's my brother and-"

River interrupted him for the 2nd time today.

"We get it. He's your brother. We'll save him."

"That's pretty much what I just said."

"I know, but I say it better."

"Seriously? You guys are going to do this right now?" Rose stated and It snapped them back to reality.

When they walk out from behind the meatball trees, the master is nowhere to be seen.

"Help! Help!" They heard.

"Follow the master's voice!" Whispered River. "Left." She said." Left again. Now right. Left. We have reached our destination."

They find the master playing with a unicorn. Behind him was Herizon. Her and the master were laughing their heads off.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Me or the master?"

"Both of you."

"Well, evidently the angels didn't magic proof Winter Quay. I just transported out!"

The master continued Herizon's story. " Then when she was talking to Grace, I knew it was her by her voice and we decided to play a prank on you guys."

River noticed the doctor was staring at the ground.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

When he didn't answer he said again, "Sweetie, are you okay?

The doctor lurched forward and threw up all over the grass where grace was standing.

"I guess not. You shouldn't have eaten that leaf."

"A leaf made him throw up all over me? That's odd. Everything on Foodyloodyoppero is supposed to be edible."

"Not the leaf. Well, the leaf added to it. I have the barrow virus. I'm so sorry Grace. I just couldn't talk when I felt like I was going to throw up."

"We know sweetie. You're sick.

"I hate being sick."

"Nobody likes it."

"River you don't strike me as a person who would ever get sick."

"I have though. We all have."

"I haven't."

"Shut up Herizon."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, my point is, being ill is normal. When was the last time you got ill?"

"Um... About 400 years ago. Maybe more."

"Which means your immune system isn't very strong."

"Doctor, you know what you left out when explaining the barrow virus, don't you?"

"I do. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Good job at that."

"Sorry."

Rose's watch beeps meaning it's time to take his temperature. Rose takes the thermometer out of her bag and hands it to the doctor.

"108.1." He says aloud.

"Sweetie! Why didn't you tell us you felt worse?"

"Well-" He is interrupted by his own coughing fit.

"Never mind. Save your energy. We still have a long hike back to the TARDIS. My vortex manipulator stopped working. Plus we have to burn the angel to save Foodyloodyoppero. We've got a hard afternoon ahead of us. Master, why are you taking notes?"

"I'm making a schedule. First, got to the chinese restaurant across the street. Although the planet is edible, to conserve the planet they don't want you eating it. Plus it's lunchtime. I'll get the food. Everyone else burn the angel. Then we'll walk back to the TARDIS while we eat. Doctor, you can ride on Grace's back since you're not feeling well and running an incredibly high fever. Then we can get the doctor some medical help."

"What about his 2 hearts?" Asked Rose.

"I'll take him back to my parents house. My father's a nurse and they both know about time lords. I'll tell them to put on some sort of disguise."

"W *cough* why *cough*?"

"Spoilers."

"I can't come, right?" Asked Rose.

"Sure you can."

"But isn't your dad in my future too?"

"Well..."

"You never told me if you know who I am and judging by your facial expressions you don't. What happened to me?"

"He's mentioned you before but I don't know what happened or if..."

"If what?"

"If you're even alive."

Rose went silent. Neither her or River knew what to say next. Breaking the awkward silence, Herizon asked, " Is the doctor there too?"

"Yes."

"If they meet won't it be a major para... para... parad..."

"Paradox?" River suggested.

"Yes!"

River kneeled down to get to Herizon's ear.

"Okay. In his future, he meets himself. He talks about it all the time. He has 13 different forms. His 9th, 11th, and 12th form meet, but we call them war, 10, and 11. Judging by his age it hasn't happened to him yet. It didn't create a paradox then, but just to be safe, I'll keep 11 out of the room. Can't say it will be forever though."

"Okay."

River stood up and said, " Everyone get started on the plan! Where's sweetie?"

"Asleep on the grass over there." Rose answered.

"Good. Let him stay there."

The master walked across the street and over to the chinese restaurant.

"What you eat today?" Asked the man at the counter. Very Chinese. Probably doesn't know much english based on the incomplete sentence.

"I'm ordering for a big group, and I forgot to ask what everyone wanted-"

"Just order food!"

"You are not supposed to rush me! Can I have one of everything? Small."

"Would you like ex... ex... ex... ter... min... ate.. exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

A dalek eye came out of the chinese man.

"Oh my god!"

The master ran back to the woods.

"Da... Da... Da..." He said between breaths.

"What is is? Say it!" Rose said.

"Dalek! The chinese man turned into a dalek! Well, not a full dalek, but a half human, half dalek thing!"

"I'll handle it." Decided River.

Before anyone could say anything against it, River had already disappeared into the restaurant.

"What are you doing on Foodyloodyoppero?" Demanded River.

"Who. Are. You?" Asked the dalek man.

"Scan me."

"I. Can't. I. Am. Not. Full. Dalek."

"Bring me your leader then."

"Daleks. Do. Not. Bring out. Their. Leader. For. Just. Anyone. What. Makes. You. So. Special?"

"River Song."

"Explain!"

"That's me. I'm River Song."

"River. Song. Is. Dead. She. Died. In. The. Library."

River had no clue what that meant but she just answered like she wasn't effected by the dalek just telling her where she died.

"Welcome to my world."

River smirked and took out a stun gun. She pointed it at the dalek man. When she released the trigger it stopped the dalek man in his tracks temporarly.

"That. Didn't. Stop. Me."

"I know. But if this tiny stun gun stopped you for 30 seconds just think what my husband would do to you if he found you on this planet." She purposely didn't mention her husband was extremely sick.

"Your. Husband. Is. Who?"

"The doctor."

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! The doctor is here on Foodyloodyoppero!"

2 full daleks came out of the back room (the kitchen I guess), and stood on either side of the doctor.

"Take. Us. To. The. Doctor!"

"Oh... You don't want... You don't want that..."

"Why?"

"He's... Busy."

"Doing. What?"

"Oh... He's... You're making lying so much harder!"

"Why. Are. You. Lying?"

"Fine! You want to see the doctor? I'll take you to him! Just trust me when I say he's not himself right now!"

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

"You'll see."

River pulled out her phone and quickly texted Rose:

To: Rose Tyler

Bringing Dalek to sweetie. Wake him up and give him meds. :)


End file.
